


She Lives In A Fairytale

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, just luna's thoughts really, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's beautiful, fanciful, imaginative and full of fantastical notions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Lives In A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about as I was listening to ‘Brick by Boring Brick’ by Paramore. I’ve always associated the lyrics of this song to Luna’s character and this story is a combination of ideas from the song and my own personal thoughts on Luna. There were a few lyrics that I really took on board, these being ‘you built up a world of magic, because your real life was tragic’ and the lyric the title comes from ‘she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find’. Okay, I’ve rambled on too long here is the story; I do hope you enjoy this.

Sometimes she wonders what it’d be like to live without fear, pain or anguish. She thinks it’d be peaceful like sleeping or dreaming. She thinks she’d like that very much

‘Serendipity’ she calls it, she thinks it a rather fitting name. It’s soft and delicate as the moss under her feet but as beautiful and magical a feeling as love and true euphoria.

She believes. In anything, in everything. She believes in love, she believes in light, she even believes in realities where even the animals are serene and beautiful. She doesn’t even believe a place like this couldn’t exist. She doesn’t ever believe a place like this would be boring.

Sometimes she fantasises about living alone, in her world, with her creatures and unconditional love from everything and everyone. She thinks that’d be nice.

Sometimes she hears what other people call her, ‘loony’ they say. But she’s not, she’s clever and imaginative and fanciful and full of fantastical notions that can enchant and mesmerise you yet calm you all the same. She’s idealistic maybe, fanciful definitely, but not ‘loony’.

She dreams about her mother sometimes. ‘Silene’, who was as beautiful and fanciful and filled with the same notions as her daughter. She thinks her mother would have loved her world. She thinks Silene would bask in the feeling of serendipity and unconditional love. She thinks her mother would understand her need to get away. She dreams of her mother twinkling alongside the stars as beautiful and bright and fanciful as ever.

‘Wouldn’t it be nice?’ she wonders, ‘if love was given as freely as hatred and evil.’ If love could save a person and warm them up from the inside until the only feeling they had left was love, pure, unconditional love. ‘Yes,’ she decides, ‘it would be nice.’

She knows things. About people, about feelings, about secrets. She knows that everyone could believe in love and peace as much as she does, but they don’t allow themselves to believe in it. And she knows that everyone has that feeling in their chest but they’re too scared to acknowledge it. She knows that everyone hides secrets, yet she also knows that they’re easy to find if you look in the right places. Sometimes she wishes everyone knew these things. She thinks it’d save time.

She dreams about being loved, unconditionally of course. She rather feels it’d be like a soft, warm blanket encompassing her and filling her body with warmth. She thinks it’d feel like tender words as soft as the lightest shower of rain. She dreams of feather light touches as soft as flower petals and light kisses like fresh dewy grass. ‘Yes, I’d quite like this,’ so she dreams some more.

She knows she’s a bit spacey, a bit dreamy. She’s beautiful, fanciful and imaginative. She’s full of fantastical notions of love, life and happiness. She’s all of this and more. But she’s just a girl and for all of her dreaming and wondering and thinking, she’s just a girl who wants to be loved. Unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really pleased with this fic, I really like and will it’s quite odd and off beat I think there’s something about it, well I would think that as I wrote but nevertheless. I think I’ve very much romanticised Luna’s character in a way that I don’t think has fully been explored. I think she’s a lot more idealistic in this fic than she was in canon however I think it works, I don’t know. Please let me know what you think, I really hope you like it as much as I do.


End file.
